Eternity (Earth-616)
---- Sixth Infinity version: The Sentience of the Universe, the Universe | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Death, Galactus, Infinity, Oblivion Celestials, Eon, Empathy, Enmity, Epiphany, Eulogy, Expediency, Explosion, Gravitation (offspring);Entropy (offspring and previous incarnation); Adam Blackveil, Epoch, Era (grandchildren) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Overspace | Gender = | Height = Incalculable | Weight = Incalculable | Eyes = Black | Eyes2 = with stars | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Abstract entity | Education = | Origin = Cosmic being | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Strange Tales #138 | Death = | HistoryText = Overview Eternity is an abstract, virtually omnipotent entity representing all time and reality in the universe. The entity is part of a small cosmic pantheon that represents the three essential forces in the universe, being equity, necessity and vengeance. In the Earth-616 universe these beings are: * Equity - Galactus * Necessity - Eternity / Infinity * Vengeance - Death / Oblivion Eternity and Infinity are in effect twin concepts, as they represent all time (Eternity) and space (Infinity) in the universe respectively. Eternity and the other cosmic beings are only surpassed by the Living Tribunal, the being that governed the Multiverse. Seventh Cosmos Eternity also spawned several "children", or concepts that became separate, independent entities. These include Empathy, Eulogy, Expediency, Entropy, Epiphany, Enmity, and Eon - although the last was eventually killed and replaced in turn by the concept Epoch. Eternity typically only manifested when there was an imminent threat to the universe, such as the villain Dormammu or the Titan Thanos, who collected the Infinity Gems and later the Heart of the Universe. With these artifacts Thanos was in fact capable of surpassing Eternity and even imprisoned the cosmic entity, proving that even Eternity was not truly omnipotent. A notable exception was during the trial of Mr. Fantastic, when Eternity was summoned by the combined effort of Galactus and the Watcher. Eternity then allowed millions of alien onlookers to momentarily become one with the universe so that they could understand that Galactus was part of the natural order of the universe. The Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange was the first human being on Earth to have contact with Eternity. Eternity and all of his counterparts across the Multiverse were guarded by their own personal Captain Universe. Eternity was the collective consciousness of all life and was defendant on the many trillions of beings within it. It existed everywhere simultaneously. Eternity could take humanoid form when it deigned to communicate to sorcerers and the like. Eternity once aided Doctor Strange against Dormammu, and Strange then helped Eternity escape from Nightmare's clutches. He was captured by Nightmare once again, which led to the destruction of Earth, but after the intervention of Strange and the Ancient One, Eternity recreated the Earth. To have greater understanding of humanity, Eternity occasionally walked the Earth, using the name Adam Quadmon. --> Meetng with the Scientist Supreme When Henry Pym grew beyond the macroverse into Overspace, he met Eternity, who thanked him for saving reality from Chthon. He gave the title "Scientist Supreme" to Pym because of his desire to take science to the point of studying magic. He sent Pym back to Earth, telling him that he was the founder of the Avengers to come and promised a new age of heroes was coming, although this may have been a ruse by Loki. The End of Death Thanos, in an effort to keep Deadpool away from his beloved Death, cursed him never to die. However, the embodiment of Death had also been kidnapped by Eternity, meaning nothing else in the universe could die either, causing untold chaos throughout the universe. When Deadpool, believing Thanos responsible, arrived on Thanos' ship to defeat him, Thanos rescinded his curse, turning Deadpool into the only mortal creature in the universe, then killed him. However, upon realizing that Death would only speak to Wade, Thanos resurrected him in order to save her. When the pair managed to travel to Eternity's Realm and encounter him personally, Thanos attacked mercilessly, blaming Eternity for all of his life's ills. Wilson, realizing that this was what Death wanted all along, attacked Thanos and was possessed by the Uni-Power, giving Deadpool the powers of Captain Universe. Using those powers, Deadpool and Thanos fought on equal ground, but Deadpool's speech during the fight convinced Death of the validity of life's existence and caused Mistress Death to whisk Thanos away, for a later purpose and to return to her own, restoring mortality to the universe. Secret Wars The Eternity of Earth-616, as well as its alternate reality counterparts, was eventually annihilated by the Beyonders. When the phenomena known as incursion led to the destruction of everything, Doctor Doom seized the power of the Beyonders and reshaped the remnants of several different realities into Battleworld. The existence of Battleworld's reality caused Eternity to manifest once again, albeit under the influence of Doom's power, sporting Doom's metal mask instead of his own face. When Mister Fantastic confronted Doom and acquired the Beyonders' power, he began to recreate the Multiverse, freeing Eternity from Doom's grasp. Eighth Cosmos However, Eternity wasn't the same as before. At some point after the recreation of the Multiverse, the Eternity of the Omniverse was found by Galactus the Lifebringer (asked by Eternity to prevent the Ultimates from discovering it) to have been chained. After being asked to by Eternity, Galactus made his duty to find the responsible for this. | Powers = Omnipotence. Unlimited ability to manipulate time, space, matter, energy, magic or reality for any purpose; Immortal embodiment of the universe; Capable of physically manifesting as any force living within the Earth dimension. Thanos, using the Infinity Gauntlet, ranked Eternity as standing above all abstract entities such as Master Order, Lord Chaos, Sire Hate, Mistress Love, and many others entities, being equal to Infinity and below Living Tribunal. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} it:Eternità (Terra-616) pt-br:Eternidade (Terra-616) Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Killed by the Beyonders Category:Overspace Characters